In order to reduce weight and increase structural strength, aircraft designs increasingly utilize composite materials. While composite materials are generally strong under tensile, compression and bending loads, composite materials may have limited strength under bearing stresses. For example, helicopter blades attached to a rotor hub may experience bearing stresses at attachment points such as an attachment point of a helicopter blade to a rotor-hub strap pack.
Thus, there is a need for designs and methods for coupling objects made from composite materials to other objects while reducing bearing stresses.